Beast wars Cheetor AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An alternate universe where Cheetor is is a girl. She was disguised as mech by Optimus Primal because he promised her late parents he would look after her. After a couple of days the secret is out.


_An alternate universe where Cheetor is is a girl. She was disguised as mech by Optimus Primal because he promised her late parents he would look after her. After a couple of days the secret is out._

chapter 1

The Maximals crash landed on an unknown planet. They took Beast forms. "Check me out I'm a cheetah. I am Cheetor!" Cheetor said.

"You never had taste." Rattrap said.

After a couple of days Optimus Primal told her it was time to show the crew the real Cheetor.

"Hey boss bot where's spots?" Rattrap asked.

"You know if you want to hind something you do it in plain sight?" Optimus said.

"Yeah I've heard of that." Tigatron said.

"Hey Cheetor come in here." Optimus said.

A femme cheetah bot came out. "You made him look like a girl?" Airazor asked.

"I am a girl." Cheetor said.

"Spots you're a she?" Rattrap asked.

"Yes," Cheetor said.

"Wow that is such a surprise." Rhinox said.

"Agreed." Tigatron said.

"Are you guys mad?" Cheetor asked.

"No," they said.

"I like your locket." Airazor said.

"Thank you." Cheetor said.

The Fuzors came forth. One named Silverbolt, one called Quickstrike and one who was mix of a black leopard and an owl. leopard for body and head. Owl for wings and hind legs and tail. He called himself Moonrazor. He felt like a Maximal like Silverbolt.

When Cheetor came by. She not only caught his eye and stole his heart. Moonrazor was in love. Cheetor saw him as an amazing Maximal. He saw that nasty old Scorponok was attacking her. "You leave the lady alone. Got it that is no way to treat a lovely lady like her. She should be treated like the beautiful flower she is. Or I will really get on to you like el chupacraba!" Moonrazor snapped.

After Scorponok was defeated he picked her up. "Are you okay Cheetor the lovely flower of the Savanna?" Moonrazor asked picking her up.

"I'm okay thank you Moonrazor you are a true Maximal." she said.

Soon they all began to talk. "You know Moonrazor I think Cheetor likes you." Tigatron said.

"I agree." Silverbolt said.

"Hey Cheetor would you like to do patrol with me?" Moonrazor asked.

"Of course." Cheetor said. She motioned him to come closer. "I think you're cute." she whispered in his ear.

"She thinks I'm cute." Moonrazor said with a smile to his friends. "She is such lovely flower," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." Blackarachnia said.

Cheetor was backing up Depth charge. "I hoping she's doing okay." Moonrazor said.

"I bet she is, but sometimes she never learns." Optimus said.

At rocky area Depth charge was fighting Dinobot 2. Cheetor she was making a grab for the transmetal driver. It fell out and she got caught in the overload. The Predacons retreated. There was an explosion.

Depth charge picked up a piece of metal. It was part of Cheetor. "Cheetor." Depth charge said.

Optimus was fixing himself and waiting for Cheetor. Moonrazor was with him. Rhinox came out.

Depth charge came flying in. He landed and walked over to Optimus. "Where's Cheetor?" Optimus asked.

Depth charge tossed to him the piece of armor. "The she cat was tough went out fighting." Depth charge said.

Moonrazor cried and transformed and flew off and let out a roar of anguish.

Then awhile later a beat up Cheetor came back to the base. She collapsed in front of Optimus, Rhinox and Moonrazor who had just come back.

She was asleep in her room. Then a creature came out of the room and it was wrecked.

Cheetor came back later and said the creature was dead. Optimus and Moonrazor went with her. They found out it was Cheetor. She saved them. Finally she gained control. Moonrazor loved her still. "No matter what you look like you are still my beautiful flower." he said. Then she kissed him. "WOW!" he said.

Blackarachnia was impressed with her gal pals new powers. So she decided to become one too. When she saved Silverbolt with her new powers she gave him a big kiss.

"Well guess we are still gal pals." Cheetor said.

"Yeah you got that right." Blackarachnia said.

To be continued


End file.
